My Pain, your enjoyment
by sickofme
Summary: This is a story of Kai living with his boyfriend Tala.... Tala hurts him almost every night when he's stressed out. Read and find outwhat happens TalaKai and soon will be Rei Kai
1. Chapter 1

1OC: I am sooo sorry. I accidently deleted this story and I am so confused right now! I'm sorry but I don't remember the sorry word from word but I'll try my best to do something about it...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was on the floor bleeding as his 18 year old boyfriend stood in front of him with a already bloody belt in his hands. He got fired from his job and was once again taking his anger out on Kai. The young 15 year old had so many whippings from the belt in his so called boyfriends hand and they were still bleeding. He wasn't sure how long this was going but it seemed like days "Tala... please... calm down... you'll find another..." He couldn't finish that last word as Tala punched him in his face bruising his paint free pale cheeks.

Tala's breathing was ragged and harsh "Shut Up! did I give you permission to speak you worthless Bitch! did I?" Kai shook his head slowly afraid Tala would hit him again. Tala growled "And I let you go over to Rei's house... but I'm warning you... if you dare to tell Rei about this... I would not hesitate to kill you! not that he'll care anyway... who would be insane enough to care about YOU!" Kai felt tears rolling down his cheeks "Tala..." Another blow came to his stomach making him lose his breath, another kick in his ribs which didn't break luckily. Tala stood angered "I said shut up! I swear Kai I will hurt you!" Kai glanced sadly at him "haven't you hurt me enough? Haven't you showed me all of your hate if not more? Why do you hate me?" Tala stood there frozen "w-what?... Shut Up!" Tala punched him in his cheek that held the bruise one last time before stomping out angrily... probably to get more alcohol. Kai stood up very slowly trying to ignore his sore body. Kai couldn't take it anymore... he fainted.

Rei rang the door bell, no one answered. He tried again but nothing. Now he was worried. He knew Tala beat him... how could he not? With all the new scars and bruises decorating his skin and how Tala was never spoken up... he was indeed getting suspicious. Rei tried opening the door which to his surprise wasn't locked. He stepped inside "Kai? K-'' Rei gasped when he saw Kai's bloody form lying on the floor with a bloody belt next to him "Tala..." Rei growled out that name with so much hate and anger. Rei bent down and shook Kai softly "Kai? Wake up" Kai's eyes slowly opened "R-Rei?" Rei sighed in relief "Thank goodness... I thought you was dead... what... happened?" Kai looked down on the floor "n-nothing..." Rei shook his head angrily "It WAS Tala! Wasn't it?"

Kai looked at the older boy (Rei's 17 in this story) "Rei... please..." Rei looked at him "Can you stand up? My cars parked on front... can you walk?" Kai nodded and tried standing up only to fall back in Rei's open arms unconscious. Rei was worried "KAI!" Rei saw that he was still breathing in a normal way and calmed down... Rei was thankful his parents weren't home... they hardly ever was. Rei took Kai to his car and laid him in the back gently "oh Kai... why can't you just admit it was Tala hurting you... I can help..." Rei sat in the driver's seat and started driving to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

1

OC: Hi... I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can! I'll try to finish this by the next of maybe next week...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its' character... if I did then well there would be many different things!

Kai was laying on Rei's bed unconscious. Rei called a doctor who came a few hours ago to check up on him and calmed Rei by saying that Kai was okay. Rei secretly had a crush on Kai... he hated Tala from the first time he met him. He didn't trust him... not one bit. But Kai did so Rei tried his best to be polite...

FLASHBACK

Kai and Rei was at Kai's house when he introduced Rei to Tala. Rei stared at him untrustingly.

Tala only smirked as if reading his mind and put his arm around Kai's thin waist. Kai giggled "Rei... This is Tala... my boyfriend..." Rei faked a smile "That's great..." Kai smiled happy of the approval and skipped into the kitchen. Tala started walking away when Rei grabbed him "Don't you DARE hurt Kai..." Tala smirked "Why not... that little whore is already crazy about me... he wouldn't care if I hurt him... It'll be a pleasure watching him scream under me... I'll be an honor to be the first one to... "Take him" Rei growled "Stay Away From Him... I Will Kill You Otherwise..." Just then Kai walked in smiling, it disappeared when he saw the angry look on Rei's face "Rei... Are you... okay?" Rei sighed and smiled "I'm fine... just talking to Tala of certain things... don't worry..."

END FLASHBACK

Ever since those words left Tala's mouth Rei despised him wanting to tear out his eyes and stab him a thousand time. Kai was slowly waking up "Rei? Where am I?" Rei smiled "don't worry... you're at my house... in my room... now... as I was asking... what happened?" Kai stared at him sadly "I... I can't say..." Rei wiped a tear that was rolling off of Kai's face "Please... I need to know... next time you could end up worse... was it Tala?" Kai gasped but kept quiet. Rei growled "It was... Wasn't it?" Kai nodded tears running slowly down his bruised skin again "yes... please don't do anything... he's too... strong... I-I'm sorry... but... I don't want you getting involved..." Rei ignored him "why... why did he hit you?" Kai looked down at the floor "He got fired... when he came home he wanted sex... I told him... I didn't want to... not yet... he got mad... then he..." Kai burst into sobs "REI! I-I love him B-But... still... I can't take this... I-It hurts! It hurts so much... I'm s-scared Rei... I'm scared whenever I hear him coming... I'm scared when ever he's near me... he always hits me... R-Rei..." Rei held him tightly "sshh... you're okay now... I'm here... I won't leave... never" Kai's sobs seized slowly as he calmed down "Rei... don't say anything to anyone... please..." Rei sighed "okay... but if this proceeds... I have to say something... okay?" Kai nodded before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1 OC: HIIIIIIIII! Thank you for all those reviews! They mean A LOT to me! although my story wasn't that good. Thank-you for all those who read and/or reviewed my story!

Disclaimer: As you and everyone else knows... I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANYTHING ELSE! NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND WHO I HAD TO BREAK UP WITH CAUSE I MOVED! (Crying uncontrollably)

Kai: (rolls his eyes) what a stupid drama queen...

Kai woke up feeling a gentle hand caress hi cheeks. Kai opened his eyes to meet Rei's soft golden ones. Rei smiled "morning sleepy head... Tala called... I told him you went to sleep cause you were sick... he calmed down..." Kai smiled back "Thanks... I should head home now..." Rei glanced at him worried "are you sure... I mean you can stay here for a while longer... I won't mind..." Kai shook his head "as much as I'd like to... Tala's only gonna get more pissed off... sorry..." Rei leaned in "it's alright... you don't need to apologize..." Kai breathed softly "still..." As Rei was about to kiss him the phone rang. Rei stood up cursing at whoever it was in his head "Hello?... Tala?... no... yes he woke up... what?... okay... Okay... I'll tell him... yes... fine... I SAID FINE!" Rei slammed the phone down "that was Tala... he wants you back home... be care ful... he sounded high... if anything happens... call me... okay?"

Kai smiled "thank you for everything... I... I love you..." Kai walked away quickly and ran home. Rei stood there shocked... whoa! did he just say... oh my god! He said he love me! I'm so happy!. Kai walked inside "Tala?" Tala came out looking like a mess "Kai! I-I'm so sorry! I-I- I can't help I-it... I love y-you... don't l-leave me! I-I'm sorry!" Kai was worried as Tala dropped on his knees crying. Kai sat down on his knees in front of him "Tala? Please... don't cry... I... please... I love you... don't cry..." Tala looked at him with sad eyes "Kai... I'm so s-sorry!" Kai sighed "Tala... were you... are you high?" Tala smiled "not really... I'm sorry Kai... I love you..."

Kai and Tala went to bed. The next day Tala seemed to forget about his apologies... He hit Kai harder then ever. Kai screamed in protest when Tala stripped him. Kai felt Tala's tongue on his neck... Kai cried as Tala kissed him roughly. (Sorry, I'm not good with rape scenes) Tala trailed his kisses down on Kai's stomach then pushed his fingers in Kai's entrance roughly, soon he added more fingers him making blood drip down Kai's thighs. Tala thrusted his fingers in and out until Kai's pained screams turned into moans. Tala couldn't wait any longer, he took off his own clothes and thrusted his manhood into Kai tearing him and making Kai scream. This went on for almost an hour or so. Kai fainted.

Rei came over to check up on him. He opened the door and saw Tala laying over Kai crying. Kai was barely breathing... he looked dead. Rei ran over shoving Tala aside and hugged Kai close to him.He called the ambulance and the police. They came and arrested Tala who surprisingly didn't fight back and let himself be taken away crying saying sorries over and over again. Rei watched as they took Kai to an ambulance. The next day Rei visited and saw Kai alive on a hospital bed looking paler then ever. Rei smiled warmly "are you okay?" Kai looked at him "He RAPED Me... Rei... I feel so dirty..." Rei sat down on s chair near him "you're not dirty... I love you too... I always will..." Kai smiled as tears ran down his face. Rei kissed him gently "I love you... Kai Koi..." Kai kissed back "I love you to Rei -Rei..." FINISHED

OC: Oh yeah... there might be a sequel... message me if you think I should write it or not... that would be really helpful! THANK YOU


End file.
